A Borrowed Pencil, A Shared Life Time
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: How one happy couple met in College. *A Quinntana One-Shot Flash Back Story*


Quinn doodled in her notebook absently. Her College Professor was droning on about Greek Architecture. She yawned loudly and continued her little stickfigure doodle. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head to one of her classmates.

Quinn didn't recognize the girl behind her. She had beautiful olive colored skin and dark chocolate brown eyes that swirled with a tint of hazel in them. Her glossy black hair was tied back into a high pony.

'Damn she's HOT!' Quinn thought.

"Hey, my pencil broke," The girl explained. "Do you have one I can borrow?"

Quinn blinked at her for a moment before nodding slowly and handing her a pencil from her bag.

"Thanks!" The girl said with a bright smile that seemed genuine, yet cocky at the same time.

"Y-You're welcome..." Quinn said with a shaky smile before turning back to the lecture. Her heart was still pounding.

* * *

"Hey, Blondie!"

Quinn turned around to see the same girl from class running up to her. Standing, Quinn could get a better look at her.

She was Quinn's height, and wearing a tight indigo tanktop, paired with a black miniskirt with a silver skull near the bottom. Quinn gulped and tried to ignore how her boobs jumped with each stride.

"You left so quickly I didn't have a chance to return your pencil." She said with a chuckle, handing Quinn her pencil. Quinn smiled and pushed it back into the other girl's hand.

"Keep it." Quinn said.

"Ok. Cool." She said, putting it into her purse. She held her hand out to Quinn. "I'm Lopez. Santana Lopez."

Quinn took her hand with a laugh. "Quinn Fabray."

"Cute. Quinn suits you."

"Thank you. And your name suits you too."

"I know."

Quinn chuckled at that. "You're funny."

"And you're sexy." Santana replied, trailing her fingers down Quinn's admon. Quinn blushed.

"Thanks... You're not so bad yourself."

Santana handed her a crumpled up piece of paper. "Call me." She said. Quinn nodded.

* * *

"So wait, you met in college?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." Quinn quiped.

"That's so romantic!" Taylor sighed.

"Romantic? It's cliche." Brianna said with a roll of her eyes. Taylor glared at her.

"I wouldn't say romantic... But it's definitely not cliche either." Brandon replied with a shy smile.

"That's because you're just as gay as they are my little buttmunch!" Brianna laughed wickedly, locking his head in the crook of her arm and grounding her knuckles into his skull.

"Don't call me that! Ow! Brianna stop!" Brandon yelled.

"Hey! What did your Mommy Q tell you about fighting?!" Santana snarled. Brianna immediatly let go of her older brother.

"Not to..." Annie piped up from the end of the dinner table. Everyone looked at her and she squeaked. She hid her face in her hair and shook with embarrassment.

"You see what you did?!" Santana glared at Brianna. Brianna mumbled a half-hearted apology.

"Bri, Brandon, you're scaring your foster sister." Quinn said in a calm voice. Brianna and Brandon looked at Annie guiltily and muttered apologies.

"When are we going to see Beth Mommy Q?" Taylor asked. Quinn smiled.

"She said she was coming down with Shelby in two weeks for Christmas. She promised to stop by."

Brandon, Taylor, Brianna and Annie all whooped and hollered. Santana and Quinn watched them.

"Hey, can I be excused? I'm full." Taylor said. Quinn and Santana stared at her uneaten food.

"Yeah go." Santana shooed her off. She ran out of the room.

"Mommies-" Brandon began.

"Go, go." Quinn chuckled. Brianna looked at them and Santana nodded. Brianna and Brandon skipped out happily. Annie sat there awkwardly, staring at her half-eaten supper. She glanced at the others in the playroom longinly.

"Annie?"

Annie looked up at Quinn and Santana.

"Go play." Quinn and Santana said in usion. Annie cheered up and ran into the playroom. The other three kids pulled her into their game with open arms.

"We're good parents." Santana smiled.

"Yeah we are." Quinn sighed, leaning on Santana's shoulder.

"Am I still funny?" Santana asked.

"Yes you are. Am I still gorgeous?"

"Sexy. I said sexy. And yes. Yes you are." Santana said, leaning in and kissing her wife.

"EWWW!" The kids yelled. Quinn and Santana looked up to four faces, all wrinkled up, staring at them.

"Mommies are kissing!" Brianna yelled.

Quinn and Santana laughed.


End file.
